A server may include a computer program or a machine that responds to requests from other machines or machine readable instructions. A type of server includes a blade server which is a server computer with a modular design that minimizes the use of physical space and energy. Such a server may use an enclosure that holds multiple blade servers, where the enclosure provides services such as power, cooling, networking, various interconnects, and management. The blade server and the blade enclosure may constitute a blade system.